A RID Oneshot
by FemmeHotshot
Summary: "This was the worst they had to date and primus, he didn't want to go through the argument with them ever again. They had been so angry..." just a pointless oneshot I thought up off, the warnings is inside. The pairing might surprise you as well so please review
1. Chapter 1

**Hotshot: **Hey everyone, Hotshot here for a new oneshot from the RiD series. It needs some more loves.** DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT ON TRANSFORMERS: ROBOTS IN DESGUISE AND RELATED CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO HASBRO

**Warning:** Some profanity (like one word) hints of past autobot brother incest(if u want to call it that...), violence

* * *

_**Freeway, somewhere in the U.S**_

Sideburn's engine roared through the night air as he rode on the deserted freeway. The fresh air was cooling him after the heated argument between him and his older brothers. This was the worst they had to date and primus, he didn't want to go through the argument with them ever again. They had been so angry...

* * *

_he pulled in the base, Koji in his driver seat. Skybyte attacked them at the park where they were playing at. Truthfully, Koji wasn't sopose to be out at all per Optimus's orders. Of course, Sideburn being the mech that he was, decided that Koji could get some fresh air. Sideburn had dents but that's all. Koji had a gash on his leg and Sideburn felt terrible, even with Koji's reinsurance._

_He let his small human friend out before transforming. He looked up and swallowed as he saw Optimus and his two older brothers standing there. Prowl was the only one who ahs his arms crossed in front of his chest._

"_Guys, please don't-" Koji started when Optimus walked over and gently picked him up._

"_You need to get that leg looked at." Optimus turned and headed towards the main control room. Koji manages to looked back at Sideburn, eyes filled with concern for the youngest member._

_Once they were out of earshot, Prowl was quick to start._

"_What the slag Sideburn?! Koji could have gotten killed! Optimus kept the boy in the base for a reason!"_

"_I...I just thought it would do it good for him to get some fresh air...besides, I only wanted to-"_

"_Get him into trouble?!" Prowl hissed at the younger._

"_What you did was reckless little brother, Prowl's right." the usually laid back older stated, clearly disappointed in his optics._

"_I...I just wanted to...spend some time with him...just him and me..."_

"_There's plenty of room here to hang out Siderburn." X-Brawn stated._

"_It was private."_

"_Come on, when have you ever been private?" Prowl stated bitterly. Sideburn could feel anger rise within his spark. He knew what Prowl was talking about and not a day goes by where he regrets it._

"_Shut your mouth Prowl." Sideburn growled. He saw Prowl's optics darken._

"_What did you just say?" _

"_You heard me, shut your mouth. What? Don't like taken orders from your little brother-" He got cut off when a fist slammed into his face, splitting his lip. He stumbled back, wincing. His spark pulsed fast within his chest, hurt pulsed within him. No matter how the argument was, Prowl never, ever hit him. He felt energon dribbling down his chin. He looked at Prowl who was breathing hard, shaking in anger. He really didn't take orders from the youngest well. He glanced at X-Brawn, who was staring at Prowl in disbelief. Sideburn bowed his head slightly, fist clenching._

"_I told him about our time at the academy, including what our relationship was. He accepts it and even encourages me to try and presue it again. It's funny really, how he can accept it when you two can't after I let it slip just because it would ruin your reputations. Of course,t his wouldn't be complete without mentioning you two fragging when you think I'm in recharge. Well, guess what? Sorry I'm not the perfect little brother you both wished for. I don't fucking care." He wasn't the one for profanity but he could care less right now. He just needed to get out now, before he does something he'd regret._

_He transformed and peeled out of the base, leaving his brothers standing there._

* * *

He sighed, thinking that maybe, he shouldn't let his anger to got a hold of him but whats done was done.

He was so into his thoughts that he didn't see a particular oil rig driving up behind him. It quickly went up beside him and smashed into him, making him loose control. He quickly transformed before he could go into the guardrail. He turned to the rig and saw that it transformed into Scourge.

He growled, not wanting to deal with him.

"Leave me alone Scourge, I am not in the mood."

"Oh really little Sideburn?" Sideburn felt himself be on guard. Scourge never ever used his name. Before he could do anything, scourge grabbed the younger by the neck before throwing him, making him go over the railing and down towards the ground below. He slammed into the ground on his back and he groaned. He looked up and had a slamed down onto his stomach. He let out a yell of pain. He could hear Scourge chuckle from above him as the dark mech lift his foot from him. He got picked up by his neck. He looked at him and those pink optics had a glint in them, a glint that made Sideburn's tank churn.

Scourge held up his hand, claws poised. His arm snapped forward and pain filled Sideburn's chest. He couldnt help but gasp at the pain.

Scourge took his hand away, claws stained with energon. He let the mech go, watching him as he started to fell before panting his knee in the stomach, sending him flying and landing on his back, skidding a few feet.

Sideburn weakly looked at his chest, seeing a gash where Scourge had impailed him with his claws. He looked up and saw that Scourge was heading for him. He tried to get up but to no avail. He gritted his dentas together.

Suddenly, a horn sounded and a familiar white and blue truck slammed into Scourge, making him go sprawling onto the ground. The white and blue truck transformed into Ultra Magnus.

"Why don't pick on someone your own size?" he said cockily.

"Because, playing with the youngers are always so much more fun~" his optics held the smirk that was hidden under his facemask. "expecually if you get them in berth."

Sideburn couldn't help but shudder at that. Primus was that really going to happen to him?!

Ultra Magnus made a noise of disgust.

"But since you ruined my fun..." Scourge trailed off before transforning and peeled off.

Thats when the dizziness hit the youngster, making him groan. He heard Ultra Magnus quickly went over to them.

"Hey kid, don't go into recharge, ya hear me? Stay awake." Magnus stated as he wraps his arm around the younger's shoulders, his head in the crook of the older's arm.

Sideburn could hear him, and heard him walking to someone on the comm. He heard two engines and someone transforming before hearing two voice calling out his name in union. He felt Ultra Magnus set him down and move away. Two sets of arms replaced him, familiar arms. His optics came back into focus and he saw the worried optics of his brothers. Primus he was so tired...

"Don't sleep little brother, stay with us." that was X-Brawn.

"Primus Sideburn...I...I shouldn't have...I'm sorry..." He heard Prowl say, distraught was clearly in his voice.

"Come on, I will take him since I have room on my trailer." was the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I know I stopped at a cliffy and I will make the second part if I have enough reviews telling me too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hotshot: **Hey everyone, Hotshot here. Here is the second part of the oneshot. You can thank a reviewer for this sooo Hope you all enjoy~ **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS ROBOTS IN DESGUISE, IT AND RELATED CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY HASBRO

**Warning:** Fluff between brothers/mates, incest (I guess?)

* * *

_**Autobot Base**_

The small hum of the spark monitor was the first thing Sideburn was aware of. It was at a steady rhythm that could have sent him back to recharge if it was for a weight that was on both of his hands. He first his optics open but quickly closed them when the lights blinded him. He blinked a couple of times, getting used to it before glancing over to his right side.

X-brawn was slouched in the chair, hand on the younger's own. He seemed to be in recharge.

Sideburn looked over to his left side. He saw Prowl, sitting on the chair with his arms on the berth and with his head in them. His hand was on top of the others hand.

He looked down at his chest and saw a cord coming from it and to the spark monitor. He saw a metal weld onto the wound that was now hidden under it. He glanced up at his brothers before carefully slipping his hands from their hold.

He trailed a hand over the welded metal and winced once his fingers trailed over the actual welds. There were still tender and warm which could only mean that it was welded on a few hours ago. He looked at his brother's again and his optics trailed over them before soundlessly, gingerly, take the spark monitor off and got up. Sharp pain shot up from the wound but he ignored them. He limped to the door, which was open and out towards the command center.

When he limped in, he saw Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Koji and TA-I standing (well in TA-I's case, floating) around. Koji was the first to see him.

"Sideburn!" He cried and ran over, hugging the mech's leg. Sideburn carefully knelt down and rubbed a finger against the boy's back. The cry caught the attention of the other three.

"Sideburn, you should be resting." TA-I stated, shaking her head. Sideburn shrugged.

"Hey, I'm alright now, you shouldn't worry about me."

TA-I shook her head again before getting a comm from a frantic X-Brawn. She told him where his brother was and cut it, waiting for the two to join.

A few minutes later, Prowl and X-Brawn hurried in and their optics zero'd in on Sideburn, who grinned nervously. Koji went over to Optimus who picked him up.

Before Sideburn could do anything, He felt arms wrapped around his waist and was hoisted up by X-Brawn. He yelped, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. He heard a 'shink' and before he could see what it was, a pair of lips slammed into his own, making him stiffen, his optics widen.

There was another 'shink' and he was back on his peds, X-Brawn's lips left his only to be replaced by Prowl's.

He felt his spark pulse hard in his chest. He would never in a millenia would have thought they would kiss him again, in front of others as well. He felt prowl pull away and it was obvious that he was dazed. X-Brawn couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. The eldest still had an arm wrapped around the youngest's waist. Finally, Sideburn noticed that everyone else left, most likely to give them privacy.

"We're sorry little brother." started X-Brawn. " We shouldn't have gotten angry with you like we did. We were just so worried about you and Koji. Also, we shouldn't have ignored you all this time just because you let us slip back at the academy."

"After the fight and what you said...we felt so bad. We went to the the command center and believe it or not, Koji chewed us out. Then we went out to look for you and we got the call from Ultra Magnus, explaining what happened and we rushed over as fast as we could. Primus, seeing you laying there like that...and when you were in the medbay...it scared us, we were afraid we were going to loose you." Prowl explained, his voice was heavy with emotion which wasn't like him at all.

"We never want to go through that again." started Prowl.

"We love you." finished X-Brawn. The said mech placed a chaste kiss on Sideburn's lips before hugging him to his chest. Prowl came up behind Sideburn and pressed his chest against his back.

Sideburn could feel their sparks pulse in rhythm with his own like how they used to back all those years ago and it made him feel like how it use to be. How he missed feeling this way. The feeling of his brothers pressed against him.

He felt X-Brawn kiss him again and this time, he kissed him back. Primus how he loved his older brothers, sterness and all.

* * *

Well there we go, Part 2 is up. Hell, I might make a Bonus with some smut buuut naaah you guys don't wanna see me attempt the threesome lol

Hope you all enjoyed and please, Review


End file.
